


you're the truth I can explain

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Domestic Bliss, Ereri Week, M/M, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re <i>married</i>,” Eren says in wonderment, laughing a little in a breathless way that makes Levi want to kiss him. “How did I not <i>know this</i>?”</p><p>Levi shrugs, thumb swiping along the crest of Eren’s cheek, and Eren turns his thumb before kissing the edge of Levi’s hand with a curling smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes into happy crows’ feet. “It never occurred to me to tell you,” Levi says, softly and a little apologetically. “I was, after all, a little busy falling in love with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the truth I can explain

The setting sun paints their living room in all the shades of the fall sunset, red mixing with orange and pink bleeding into lavender, the shadows deepening and darkening as the chilly night draws near. It’s fairly warm in their apartment, still only early autumn, but that might have more to do with the ever present weight of Eren draped over his legs, which have long since succumbed to numbness, hours having passed since they had settled on the couch after lunch. Levi turns the page in his book, holding it open with a shift of his knuckles, and enjoys the peace and quiet of the lazy Sunday as everything slides slowly into evening.

They’ll have to get up and make dinner, soon, but for now he’s content to read his book and watch Eren glow in the haze of the red-orange light, his husband curled so that he holds his phone above his head to play some mobile game about fighting darkness as Levi reads.

Eren mutters something at his phone, shifting it higher above his head and squinting, the determined gaze Levi knows so well, and as he does his wedding ring catches the light, a golden gleam that sets off a cascade of emotions through Levi’s chest, which clenches as his throat dries out.

He clears his throat and closes his book, thumbing his bookmark against the page he hasn’t read and dropping it to the side on the arm of the couch. Eren shifts at the noise, craning in his head and locking his phone to drop it on the ground beside them before arching one gorgeous thick eyebrow at Levi and humming a little in his throat. And at the sight of him, Levi couldn’t stop the words from his mouth, even if he wanted to.

“Did I ever tell you that I knew where the chemistry labs were?”

Eren blinks, a flutter of gorgeous eyelashes hiding his gemstone eyes for a second as his thick brows furrow. “What,” he asks, reaching up for Levi’s face as Levi bends to meet his hand, nuzzling his palm slightly as Eren’s fingers curl against his cheek. “What are you talking about?”

“I knew,” Levi repeats quietly, reaching up to brush Eren’s bangs away from his forehead, fingertips tracing along his love’s temple. “Where the chemistry labs were, that is.”

Eren blinks again, tongue darting out to lick his lips, nose twitching as his gaze lost its focus for a second before he jerked in surprise, catching onto Levi’s train of thought and coming alive like some kind of firework in Levi’s lap as the meaning sunk in.

“You _knew_ ,” Eren breathed, his eyes widening the same way they had when Levi had kissed him for the first time, all those years ago. Eren almost surges up, his muscles twitching along his back in Levi’s lap like he’ll sit up, but after a moment he blows a breath out from between his teeth, eyes still dazzling and wide and glittering with this realization, and slowly his other hand creeps so that he’s cradling Levi’s face so, so gently in his warm, broad palms.

“You just wanted to _talk to me_ ,” Eren says, not a question but a statement, clearing his throat around the thicket of emotions Levi knows must be clawing at him. Levi knows the feeling well; he’d felt like that during the proposal and the wedding, like there was a wildfire in his throat, burning him alive with how much he _felt_ , the rawness of everything inside him cracking under the racing thunder of his heart.

Eren is beautiful like this, hair falling back from his face as he tips his head up to gape at Levi. Glittering green eyes and golden dark skin, both in compliment with the fading sunset, everything about him a masterpiece Levi couldn’t have dreamed up if he tried. Levi’s always found him gorgeous, even back in college, when Eren had just been this boy in the coffee shop, studying in the corner for the first two weeks of classes.

At the time Levi had been dying to see if those eyes were as gorgeous up close as they were from afar. He had wanted to kiss the corner of those downturned lips when the boy frowned down at his textbooks. Levi had been smitten down to his toes, hunched over a table not too far away as Eren had talked with the barista, his hands gesturing as he complained about a professor from Hell they both apparently had.

“It was a calculated risk,” Levi answers quietly, because it’s been _years_ , but he can still remember how his hands had shook as he approached Eren as he left the coffee shop one day to ask if Eren could direct him to the chemistry labs. He didn’t remember the exact lie he’d told, but he’d said something, and then Eren had said _I, uh, can take you there if you want_ , and Levi had almost died on the spot.

By the time they’d reached the floor with the chemistry labs for Levi’s fictional purpose, Eren’s number had been in Levi’s contact list and they’d had a date set up that Tuesday.

(It had been the happiest moment of Levi’s life, for about three days. Then their first date had come and that walk to the chemistry lab had become the second happiest moment of Levi’s life.

It had been so long, Levi wasn’t sure that moment even ranked in the top hundred happiest moments of his life, anymore.

Their wedding is still in the top five, hands down, though. Levi is sure that will never fall any lower on the list of happiest moments of his life, no matter how long he lives.)

“We’re _married_ ,” Eren says in wonderment, laughing a little in a breathless way that makes Levi want to kiss him. “How did I not _know this_?”

Levi shrugs, thumb swiping along the crest of Eren’s cheek, and Eren turns his thumb before kissing the edge of Levi’s hand with a curling smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes into happy crows’ feet. “It never occurred to me to tell you,” Levi says, softly and a little apologetically. “I was, after all, a little busy falling in love with you.”

Eren’s cheeks go rosy, even after all these years, and Levi feels his heart squeeze while his fingertips tingle with fond endearment for his husband, who’s always been adorable when embarrassed. Levi bends the rest of the way down, his stomach pressing against Eren’s ribs as he kisses Eren’s pink tinted cheek.

“We’ve been married for _years_ ,” Eren laughs, his breath bubbling against Levi’s jaw, and Levi turns the kiss into a nuzzle, humming at the wonderful reminder. He never tires of being married to Eren, nor does he tire of hearing him say that phrase, _we’re married_. Eren, it seems, never tires of it either, for he says it, at every opportunity.

“I’m sorry,” Levi whispers, his lips ghosting along Eren’s jaw, catching on the corner of his lips and leaving a kiss there, feeling Eren smile in response as he does so.

“There’s nothing to be _sorry for_ ,” Eren kisses the words against his mouth, hands sliding into Levi’s hair as Levi twists, wondering if he can roll them around until he’s sprawled over Eren on the couch. He knows they’ll fall, he’s tried it before, but a man can dream, can’t he?

Eren opens his mouth, drawing Levi into a deep kiss before breathing out against his lips, “Jesus Christ, _Levi._ I love you.”

“I love _you_ too,” Levi kisses him back, careful to keep his husband from falling off the couch as Eren arches up to meet him. Outside their window the sun sets, and his book slides from the arm of the couch at some point, but Levi hardly notices either things; he’s too wrapped up in the way Eren smiles and laughs, breathlessly against his mouth as they kiss.

Eventually they will have to move from the couch and cook dinner. Levi will have to deal with the pins and needles in his legs from Eren’s weight laying across them all afternoon. Eren will probably tease him, endlessly so, about this new confession of Levi’s, laugh about it all throughout dinner with a fond glowing smile that will curl Levi’s toes in contentment.

But for now the sunset is still slow, their living room warming with the heat of their kisses. Levi lets his book fall and keeps his husband close and kisses him, fingers curling into his soft hair, groaning slightly at the way Eren nips at his bottom lip and licks into his mouth as they slot together, as perfect this time as it was the first, as it always is and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I did myself a favor and started these like three weeks ago lmao. anyway!!! day 1:confessions is complete and I hope you enjoyed it!! get ready for more married Eren and Levi, because that may or may not be my personal theme for the week ;)


End file.
